I love you
by EAlove
Summary: England and America love each other, but it's hard for them to tell their feelings. A USUK one-shot I decided to write as I had some inspiration.


**Author's note: **A short one-shot of my favourite pairing in Hetalia, USUK.

I was inspired, and I had to write it down!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Enjoy!

-0-~-0-~-0-

I was used to be alone in my land. So young, so little.. And yet so alone.

Until you found me.

I didn't know who you were, I didn't know what you wanted.

But when I saw you crying... My heart already was screaming "I love you".

.

_I've always been alone. Always rejected by the others._

_But not by you._

_You cared for me. You smiled with me._

_My heart was screaming something, but I wasn't able to understand._

.

Then you smiled, and held my hand. You always were here for me.

Always helping me, always teaching me new things.

Your sent, your warmth, your hugs, your smiles... This was my treasure.

And my heart was screaming "I love you".

_._

_Your eyes were so much comfort for me._

_Your smiles, your little hands, your voice._

_You were always followed by happiness and joy. New things for me._

_But I still wasn't able to understand this pleasurable pain in my heart._

.

And then you weren't visiting me that often.

Were you forgetting me? Were you ignoring me? Avoiding me?

And then you charged me more with your taxes.

What had I done? Were you angry at me? Were you disappointed by me?

And yet my heart was still screaming "I love you".

_._

_Sadly, important things needed my attention._

_I couldn't see you as much as I wanted._

_Were you alright?_

_You were down. I had to increase the taxes on you. I didn't want._

_Will you ever forgive me? I wanted to be with you._

.

I had to make a choice. And I chose to leave you.

Maybe this way you'll allow me to enter your heart once again?

Maybe one day you will love me?

Maybe one day you will see me as I am, as I could be if we weren't brothers anymore.

But you were crying, you kneeled down before me.

You didn't want to let me go.

But I left. And my heart, always, was screaming "I love you".

_._

_You left me. Crying under the rain._

_That was your choice, but I didn't approve of this._

_Why couldn't you keep your wings closed?_

_Why couldn't you stay with me?_

_I didn't want to lose you._

_I didn't know the meaning of love. And you taught me._

_Now I know what my heart was screaming all the time._

.

I always wished I could see you again. So maybe I could tell you how much you mean for me.

_._

_I've never forgotten you. You always were in my heart. I missed you._

.

"Hi Artie~!" America jumped to England's side, a wide smile on his face.

"Don't call me that, idiot." England quickly replied. "What do you want?"

_._

_You're always bugging me. Sometimes even mocking me._

.

You're so distant with me. You never smile.

**.**

**You hate me, don't you?**

.

"Just talk with you?" America's grin faded a little at England's reaction.

"W-Well, fine then I guess." England blushed a little, quite happy to have America's attention.

"Ohoh look who's here~" Obviously France was here to ruin everything. "Nos deux amoureux!"

"Belt up frog!" England flushed bright red and glared at France.

"France, go to hell." America replied next.

"Ah Nii-san can feel l'amour here~" France had to run away or he would have been killed by England. Luckily America was here, and held the English man before he could do anything regretable. Held a little too close for England's liking.

"C-Could you let me go now, git?" The American realised that he was holding the Brit firmly against his chest. It was embarrassing.

"Y-Yeah, sure." America released England. "Actually, Artie..."

"Uhm?" America was serious, and his cheeks were wearing a delicious shade of pink, while his eyes refused to meet England's. The Brit was curious. But his heart was racing.

"Maybe... Well, France wasn't that wrong."

"What do you.. mean?" The blush on England's cheeks had returned.

America turned to stare into England's emerald eyes.

And England stared back into America's azure eyes.

They could hear each other's heart screaming.

**.**

**I love you.**


End file.
